1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device for electronic components, and particularly to a heat dissipating device incorporating a plurality of stacked fins.
2. Prior Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation. A heat dissipating device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU, to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat dissipation device is made by extrusion, which significantly limits the height of its formed fins. To resolve the problem, another kind of heat dissipating device has been developed. Fins of such device are folded from a metal sheet. The folded fins are then adhered to a base which is for contacting an electronic component. The device has a large heat dissipating surface area. However, because the fins are adhered to the base air gap inevitablely exists between the base and the fins. This reduces heat transmit efficiency from the base to the fins.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, another kind of heat dissipating device has been developed. FIG. 6 shows such a kind of heat dissipating device 1. The heat dissipating device are formed from a plurality of stacked fins 2. The fins comprises a plurality of tall fins 2a and a plurality of short fins 2b interleaved between the tall fins 2a. The tall fins 2a and the short fins 2b are bound together at a binding portion. The binding portion is for contacting an electronic component 3 to absorb heat therefrom. However, a cooling fan cannot be easily and securely attached to the fins 2. The device 1 generally removes heat without the benefit of a fan. This limits heat conduction, thereby reducing the efficiency of heat transfer. Thus the device 1 can not reliably remove heat from the electronic component 3.